Dreadnought
A Dreadnought is a non-player-controlled enemy that exists through the hive. These automated machines are crewed by servitors and exist to uphold peace and order in the hive. Going toe to toe with one is a daunting prospect for even the most hardened warriors. To represent their automated behavior, Dreadnoughts move randomly throughough the hive using the following process #Random direction chosen by rolling a D6, 1 being directly north of it's current position and then going around clockwise. #Once direction is chosen, it will then move forward D3 sectors and this sector becomes the 'target' of its attack. #If the sector is not a legal target (due to being a Hive Wall or Access Shaft) then the process will be repeated from step one until a legal target is found. Once a Dreadnought moves onto a sector controlled by a player, it is treated as though the Dreadnought is a player and just declared an attack on that sector. It then follows all the standard rules for attacking that sector however it will not award Points or Promethium, regardless of the victor, Characters will still advance as normal however. If the Dreadnought wins the game it will take ownership of that sector. If the Dreadnought attacks a sector owned by a player that is occupied by a structure, the Dreadnought will not captaure that sector, instead it will stop on the next closest sector (from the direction it was moving), but the player who was defeated will lose ownership of that structure/sector and it will return to Neutral status. If the Dreadnought loses - and the only way to defeat the Dreadnought is to slay it - it will be removed from the Map and the defending player retains control of their sector. In game, the Dreadnought is technically automated, but it can be helpful to have a friend speed up the process. A game against a Dreadnought is always a Kill Team Fight mission. Each turn the Dreadnought will simply move towards the closest enemy unit and then fire its weapons (both if possible, Flamer first) at the closest target. If its Assault Cannon is out of range of an enemy model it will Run towards the closest enemy. If the Dreadnought begins it's turn within 9" of an enemy model it will always Charge the closest enemy model. Wargear: Tactical Dreadnought Armour (See: Terminator Armour), Power Fist, Flamer, Assualt Cannon Special Rules:' Fear', Fearless, Terror, Impetuous, Hurl Opponent, Ammo Hound, Combat Master, Multi-spectrum Targetting Matrix: Models can never be hidden from this model and the effects of a Camo-cloak are ignored. Models always count as being in Line of Sight of the Dreadnought. Iron Behemoth: A Dreadnought is such a behemoth it is scarcely concerned with the play things under its feet and will focus on multiple targets to ensure efficient peace-keeping - While locked in combat, the Dreadnought will still shoot its Assault Cannon in the shooting phase, targetting the closest unengaged enemy model. Furthermore, the Dreadnought is never subject to the special rules for High Impact Weapons. Peace-Keeper Protocols: Dreadnoughts are stewards of peace and order within the hives they serve - their inhuman calculus logi leave no room for mercy when dealing with miscreants. After a game against a Dreadnought, in the event a character is considered Captured, it is slain instead.